Ephemeral
by Chosen-BSB
Summary: Ephemeral things are transitory, existing only briefly, and that's all they've ever known. That is, until they met each other. Catoniss ff.
1. Chapter 1

_Cato POV_

Today we're going out again with the girls but this time we are going to try out some bar called District 12 on the bad part of town. They seemed pretty thrilled about because some of our friends told them about it, probably Gloss and Johanna, and they instantly wanted to come and see this place for themselves and of course had to drag me and Marvel along. Good thing is that Clove and Glimmer are actually people I can stand, well, Clove more than Glimmer I mean that chick just comes on too strong, always clinging too much while she won't give the time of day to Marvel, the one who actually likes her. Clove is, in short, a sister to me. She's weird and kind of a psycho but she can be really sweet when she wants to be, sometimes it can be really weird sudden change but I've gotten used to it growing up with her and being her best friend.

Their moms don't know we're going to the bad part of town so if anything happens to them, it's on me. _God, I hope nothing happens to them_.

You never know, I have hearing whispers on the street about that side of town having a very bad reputation. People dying, a whole lot of shit happening and the kids in these schools being very, volatile, in lack of a better word.

I rant a lot. Whatever, at least I don't do it out loud.

Marv's already in the car waiting for me and honking like crazy.

"Chill the fuck out dude, I'm coming!"

"Then hurry your ass up will you?"

Once I'm in the car he starts the engine and goes to pick up the girls, they're neighbors so they come in at the same time, Clove gets in first saying hi to both of us while Glimmer practically purrs my name. God that girl needs to get a grip.

"So ladies, you ready for tonight?"

"Of course Marvel! I can barely wait. Jo said the music and the drinks there are awesome"

"Yeah, I know. Gloss told me that this insane hot chick is the entertainment"

"She hand picks the music and also sings. Jo said her voice was beautiful and that the people there call her Mockingjay."

Suddenly a loud squeal rips through the conversation and surprise, surprise, it was Glimmer.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Clove, my words exactly.

"Sorry guys I'm just so exited!"

"Have any of you ever been near these parts?"

"You know we haven't Glim"

"I know, I just wanted to double check."

"Fine, whatever. We're nearly there anyway."

The rest of the ride was silent with music in the background and all I could think about was what they said about the girl, the so called Mockingjay. Of course I wouldn't admit it but I was actually pretty intrigued for Jo to speak so highly of someone she probably never met was a shocker while for Gloss it's normal for I'm to say straight away whether or not the girl is hot, which tada, apparently she is. I didn't even notice when the car stopped. Marvel had the punch me in the arm for me to snap out of it.

"Dude we're here. Wake up already!"

We all get out of the car and stand outside for a second checking this place out. It's actually better than what I thought, seems to be pretty big, huge even, and there are some people outside having a smoke. Everything seems pretty harmless.

"So, shall we ladies?" of course it had to be Marvel to say something.

"Sure, let's go. I can't wait!"

We go in and I gotta say, I'm surprised. It doesn't have all the glamour our usual place has but that is one of the things I wish I could change about it, the glamour, it's almost as if it isn't real but this place, this is real, it practically screams bar.

There's an old blond guy behind the bar serving drinks with a girl, she seems to be hot, I already know the first thing I'll do when we find a booth. She also seems to be waitressing at times, I hope she comes to our table.

I seem to be on a roll cause about a minute later she sees us and comes to our table with a notepad.

I hate to admit it but Gloss was right, she's hot as all hell, God the things I'd do to her if we were alone for a night, she's skinny but still has big boobs and an ass that probably makes most guys on the street turn to look but when she comes close enough to our table I can see nearly everything about her.

What I like most is her eyes, they have a fire in them that is absolutely breathtaking.

At this point she's not even hot, she's beautiful and that is _not_ something I say to girls often, or ever.

"So what's it going to be?"

She says looking right at me and I'm to distracted by her face and voice to actually hear a thing she said.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to drink? What do you want, y'know?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I was distracted."

"Noticed. So?"

"I think four beers to start off the night, guys?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Okay then four beers comin' up" with that she starts walking away which gives me quite the view of her ass in those jean shorts.

"Guys, Gloss just texted. He and Jo will be here in five." Glimmer says breaking me out of my hormone induced haze.

"Should we order something for them?"

"Nah, leave it. They'll be here soon, they'll order."

And soon enough they were walking through the door trying to see where we are. I raise my hand and wave and they finally see us making their way through the crowd.

"Sup guys?"

"Sup Jo. Look we already ordered our drinks so you guys are going to have to ask for your own."

"Sure. No problem."

I check out of the conversation as I see the mystery girl with four beers making her way towards me.

_God, I need to get laid! I'm turning creepy, stalking her every move._

"Here you go, four beers."

"Could you brings us two more?"

"Of course. Hey, weren't you here the other day?"

"Yeah I was. Good memory." Jo complimented, which was weird, she actually seemed nice.

"Not really, we don't have a lot of new people around here just mostly regulars. Apparently people are scared to stop by these parts. Go figure."

"Rumors go around."

"I'm sure. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Katniss." She said smiling slightly. _Katniss. I like that._

"Well I'm Jo, this is Gloss, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato."

As she said my name me and Katniss locked eyes and stayed like that for a second until she shook her head and looked away from me promptly severing our connection.

"Excuse me. I have to go but stick around I'll come by later with more drinks." Then she smiles and walks away.

The blond guy from before goes to the stage "So the time of the night as come when it's time for a little song. Come on up here sweetheart." Then he hands the mic over to _Katniss_?

Right! Jo said she could sing. The music starts playing and for one I'm feeling lucky that were facing the stage.

**She, she ain't real,**  
**She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,**  
**She is a stranger,**  
**You and I have history,**  
**Or don't you remember?**  
**Sure, she's got it all,**  
**But, baby, is that really what you want?**

Then she looked right at me and started dancing.

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**  
**You made a fool out of you,**  
**And, boy, she's bringing you down,**  
**She made your heart melt,**  
**But you're cold to the core,**  
**Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,**

**Rumour has it (rumour)**

Her voice is amazing and she actually looks like she's having fun on that stage unlike the people that used to perform on our usual place.

**She is half your age,**  
**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed,**  
**I heard you've been missing me,**  
**You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,**  
**Like when we creep out and she ain't around,**  
**Haven't you heard the rumours?**

**(Bless your soul!)**  
**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**  
**You made a fool out of me,**  
**And, boy, you're bringing me down,**  
**You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,**  
**But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,**

**Rumour has it (rumour)**

Then the song slows down and she is amazing. I could listen to her sing all night.

**All of these words whispered in my ear,**  
**Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,**  
**Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,**  
**People say crazy things,**  
**Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,**  
**Just 'cause you heard it,**

Suddenly she looks up and smiles.

**Rumour has it (rumour)**

**But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.**

* * *

**A/N:** The song is Rumour Has It by Adele.

Tell me what you think about the fic! Remember this is just a prologue, there's more to come!

Read and Review lovelies :)


	2. Chapter 2- A Duet

After she finishes her song everyone is clapping, myself included.

"Thanks guys! Always a pleasure singing for you."

"Sing another one!" Someone from the crown said.

"I can't, I have to get back to work but maybe later."

She leaves the stage and goes to the counter to pick up her tray of drinks, shares a few words with the old man at the counter and after he nods she goes around doing her thing.

I tune in again on my groups conversation to realize they're talking about her.

"Didn't I tell you guys she was awesome?"

"Yeah, you did, I just never thought she'd be this awesome. I mean did you hear that voice?"

We hear a chuckle coming from behind us and turn around to see Katniss.

"I'm glad you guys liked my singing."

"We did. You sounded awesome. Do you always do this?"

"Thanks and yeah, I do. I take requests."

Clove speaks up instantly. "Can you sing The Monster by Rihanna and Eminem?"

"Do you want to sing with me?"

"Oh, can I? But I only know the Rihanna parts."

"It's cool, I know the Eminem ones."

"Oh my God, thank you Katniss."

"You're totally welcome. Don't even think about being embarrassed because these people are all cool so don't worry ok? I'll come back in a bit to get you."

"Ok. Thank you!"

Katniss laughs. "Don't worry about it!"

That was really nice of her to just ask her if she wanted to sing and I know my best friend, she loves to sing and would kill to be on a stage.

"Someone is having fun tonight." I'm elbowing her with a smirk on my face.

"I am Cato. I can't believe it besides she's so cool just letting me sing with her when we met like, 20 minutes ago!"

"Told you guys she was awesome."

"We know Jo."

Clove can't stop talking.

"Oh my God, what if I mess up? What if people boo me?"

"Clover relax, you heard her. All cool people here, no one will boo you."

"Will you kick their ass if they do?"

"We both know that if they did that you'd be the one kicking ass."

* * *

About an hour and some drinks later Katniss comes over again and sits on our both with drinks in her tray.

"Hey guys, here you go. For you to enjoy while we sing." She gives a little smirk in Clove's direction while Clove has a huge smile on her face.

"Again, thank you so much for letting me sing with you."

"Like I said, no problem. Just relax kid."

Glimmer speaks up next getting into the conversation.

"She was worried they would boo her."

Katniss makes a confused face and snorts.

"Seriously no worrying about it. They won't boo you. All good people here and if they boo you I'll tell them to shut up. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So do you wanna do this or what?"

"What _now_?"

"Didn't you wait enough? I already talked to the band, we're golden so let's go."

"Okay."

They get on the stage and our whole group starts cheering.

"You go Clove!"

"C'mon!"

And other various hollers until Katniss starts speaking.

"Okay you guys settle down! Tonight I'm gonna have someone new singing with me so be nice and no funny business and that's talking to you Felix!" She points at the drummer of the band and he salutes her laughing.

"Give a round of applause for Clove will ya'!"

People cheer but then everyone shuts up and the music starts.

(_Clove_/**Katniss**)

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

**I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used mink  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair  
  
**Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)  
Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo  
I think it went wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD's conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair  


**Call me crazy but I have this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MC's, blood get spilled and I'll  
Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played him  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

The music ends and everyone cheers and hollers. Our group is one of the loudest here cheering for Clove and Katniss while they both get down from the stage and start walking back to our booth.

"Great job kid. Told you they wouldn't boo you."

"I just really want to thank you Katniss, you made this night completely awesome."

They both sit down and Clove is sat by my side while Katniss is in front of me.

"No problem, you guys stop by anytime, I know these parts of town have a bad reputation, and rightly so, but around here is mostly calm so no worries."

"We've heard that a lot goes on around here."

"Glimmer is it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then Glimmer, enlighten me."

"Well it's said that people die here, like a lot and the kids at school are kind of messed up."

I can see Katniss face kind of twitched and she gave a cold smirk to the table but then looked back at Glimmer like nothing happened while Clove is shouting at her.

"Glimmer!"

"What it's true and she asked!"

"No, I asked, it's fine. People do die around here but it's not from gang fighting or whatever it is you've conjured up, they die mostly of starvation. People in the Seam are very poor and a lot of times they can't afford food. The school is a different kind of problem and, don't take this the wrong way but, how do you know about the schools?"

"My cousin went to school with some of these kids from here."

"Your cousin went here for school?"

"_No!_ I mean, no. They were scholarship students from here to there and she never told me one good thing about them, mostly that they were filthy and stupid."

Katniss looks offended and I know Glimmer has taken it too far but I'm still shocked and quite amused with what Katniss says next and can't help but agree.

"Maybe your cousin is a bitch."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry but if they were there on a scholarship they couldn't be idiots or the school would have never accepted them."

"Yeah but she said they were savages and she proved it when one of those kids broke her nose!"

"Sweetheart." The old blond from before is now at our booth shaking Katniss.

"What Haymitch?"

"Hey ease up kid, there's a call for you, it's Gale."

"I'll be right there, tell him to wait a second."

Gale? Boyfriend?

"No best friend." Katniss says her grey eyes looking into my own with a little amused smile on her face.

_God I can't believe I said that out loud. What an idiot._

"Look guys feel free to stick around and I'll come back with a couple of drinks on the house okay? Sorry I called your cousin a bitch."

With that she walks away not looking back.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to apologize to the two people who actually like this fic for not updating in so long I just thought people didn't like and I kinda lost my motivation for it.

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers HeyoMyFellowReaders101 and Life-Goes-On7**

_The music is The Monster by Rihanna and Eminem as it was told by our lil Clover :)_

Thanks for reading!

**Read and Review lovelies :)**


	3. Important Notice- Not a Chapter

Hey guys! You read right, this unfortunatly is not a chapter but it is a **_very important_** notice.

**I will place this story and all my others in hiatus for a month. **

I feel absolutly horrible about my slow updates and now the hiatus but I just can't seem to find the time to write so instead of you guys waiting 10/15 days for a half-good chapter because I had to post something, now you will be waiting a month but hopefully getting regular updates.

**I have a question for when I start posting again**.

Would you rather: Have me post smaller yet more regular chapters with less time in between, or, longer chapters yet with a weekly uptade?

**_Please say something in the reviews_**** and I really hope you're not mad at me :c**

See you soon my beautiful people! Next time I say something I promise it'll be a actual chapter :)

**Huggles!**


End file.
